lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Netflix Infection (PFTS Episode 6)
*A normal day in the LMMCU Offices* Trail:Do you notice something? Searing:Yeah it seems quiet around here Trail:There isn’t a hint of incompetence.. *Miles enters* Miles:Hey have you guys seen Pixel? Trail:No Searing:No Miles:Okay i’m gonna call him *Miles leaves* Trail:Oh that’s why it feels different *Cuts to Miles in his office* Miles:Pixel..why..oh he isn’t answering *Cuts to Pixel’s house* *Pixel is nowhere to be found* INTRO *Miles calls an emergency press conference* *Everyone starts whispering* Sky:Hey what’s going on? GameTime:I don’t know. Sky:Where’s Pixel.. GameTime:I haven’t seen him Sky:Okay.. Miles:Everyone we have alarming news! *Everyone starts whispering* Miles:Pixel has gone missing! *Everyone gasps* GameTime:Holy.. Sky:Sh.. Shade:What!? Fun:Seriously!? Miles:He did not come to work and he did not answer his phone Fun:Wait Miles:Yes Fun? Fun:Did you check his house Miles:Er of course… *Fun raises an eyebrow* Miles:No Fun:Why Miles:I’m scared of Anatomy,Cosmic and Hank Sky:Well we can take em! GameTime:Yeah i’m sure of it! Shade:Uhh yeah *Sky,GameTime and Shade run over to Pixel’s house and try to open the door* Sky:Damn it’s locked GameTime:Dude you can turn into a dragon just destroy it Sky:Yeah but that’s not nice Shade:Just do it Sky:Fine *Sky rips open the door* Sky:PIXEL GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE *No answer* Shade:Uhh..Pixel? *No answer* Sky:I’m gonna burn your fucking house down.. *still no answer* Sky:I’m gonna ask out Gaia.. GameTime:Dude that’s my sister *no answer* Sky:I’m gonna take all your videogames *no answer* Sky:Sweet looks like i can take his video games! GameTime:Sweet! *Sky,GameTime and Shade go downstairs* Anatomy:What the hell Sky:AH! Cosmic:What are you guys doing here… Hank:How did you get in the house it’s locked.. Sky:That doesn’t matter just hand over Pixel! Anatomy:What? Hank:Isn’t he at work? GameTime:Don’t lie Hank:I swear we haven’t seen him Sky:Don’t give me that.. Shade:Sky stop Shade:Where do you think he is.. Cosmic:His room? Sky:thanks Shade:Okay let’s go *Sky,Shade and GameTime go up to his room* Sky:Pixel are you in here.. *They hear noise* Sky:Pixel open the door *No response* *Sky breaks down the door* *Pixel is watching netflix* Sky:Pixel? Pixel:You...can’t save...me Sky:PIXEL! *Sky shakes Pixel* Pixel:Just..one..more..episode Shade:Pixel we need to go Pixel:Your..mom..gay Shade:Ah so he’s acting normal Sky:Guys..he’s watching netflix GameTime:Oh shit that means.. Shade:He’s addicted! Sky:PIXEL SNAP OUT OF IT! Pixel:One..more..episode *Pixel looks at his computer again* Sky:UGH! *Sky smashes Pixel’s computer* *Pixel turns around and looks at Sky* Sky:Uhh..sorry? *Pixel sends Sky flying* GameTime:Holy.. Pixel:I must have netflix.. *Pixel walks out of his room* Shade:Pixel? *Pixel goes outside* Shade:PIXEL! *Pixel shoots a mind buble at Shade and GameTime* GameTime:GAH i’m stuck! *Pixel goes to LMMCU Headquarters* Pixel:Netflix.. Trigger:Pixel? *Pixel looks at Trigger* Trigger:AHHHH! MY HEAD! *Trigger collapses to the ground* Pixel:One..more..episode.. *Pixel enters the meeting room* Trail:Pixel.. Searing:Pixel? Fun:Are you okay Miles:Hey man Pixel:One last episode Miles:What Pixel:I want to watch more episode Miles:You can do that when you go home *Pixel starts choking Miles* Trail:HEY! *Trail throws Pixel off of Miles* Pixel:NETFLIX! *Pixel drop kicks Trail* Searing:Okay..this is getting out of hand *Searing blasts Pixel back* Pixel:More..netflix *Pixel pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Searing* *Searing matrix’s it* Searing:Pixel.. *Pixel puts Searing to sleep* Fun:Umm *Pixel throws Fun across the room* Miles:Hey can you stop *Miles makes a light prison around Pixel* Miles:Okay Pixel stop.. Pixel:Netflix.. Miles:NO Pixel:Die *Pixel breaks the Light Prison and punches Miles in the face* Miles:OW! *Miles creates a light spear and stabs it through Pixel* Pixel:Ah..i’m dying.. Miles:OH GEEZ i killed him *Miles stands over Pixel’s dead body* *Pixel appears behind Miles and knocks him out* MEANWHILE Anatomy:Hey look it’s Pixel’s friends.. Cosmic:Yeah that’s weird why are they all out here.. Hank:Let’s find out! *Anatomy,Cosmic and Hank arrive at the office* Anatomy:LOOK he’s watching Netflix! *Anatomy charges at Pixel but he instantly gets knocked out* Pixel:I love stranger things.. Cosmic:Pixel please stop being a thot *Cosmic fires a star beam but it’s deflected and gets knocked back at Cosmic* Hank:Uhh Pixel...stop watching Stranger Things *Pixel freezes* Pixel:AHHHHH! *Pixel looks at Hank* Pixel:What..happened? Hank:You knocked out everyone in this office Pixel:Wow i beat Miles.. Hank:Why did you do this Pixel:Do what? Hank:You kept saying Netflix it was very weird… Pixel:That is weird Dap:Netflixatius:A disease that is often inflicted when a user watches to much netflix Pixel:When did you show up? Dap:IDK Pixel:Oh shoot my dick fell off! *End of episode* Category:TV show episodes Category:PixelFox:The Series Episodes